Secret
by Aries Fey
Summary: Ikki et Kanon, deux chevaliers si semblables mais sensiblement différents. Et si l'un avait redonné confiance à l'autre ? Et si à deux ils étaient plus forts ?...Petit OS sur ce couple mystérieux et épanoui.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée… assez saugrenue au passage.

Voilà, lorientad et moi avons pensé simultanément à ce couple et je me suis chargé d'écrire sur lui afin de la remercier de me suivre.

Je suis consciente que le couple est particulier et que certains n'aimeront pas mais je prends le risque.

J'attends impatiemment vos avis sur cet OS qui me tenait à cœur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout le monde avait la même vision du phœnix : un être asocial, violent et borné. Nul ne pouvait lui tenir tête ou lui faire entendre raison. La seule personne qui comptait pour lui c'était Shun.

Mais personne ne cherchait à le connaître réellement, personne n'avait essayé de lui parler. Un simple regard suffisait à les faire flancher. Le seul qui connaissait vraiment Ikki c'était Shun. Il savait pourquoi il était comme ça, pourquoi il ne se laissait pas approcher. Il savait ce qu'il cachait.

Andromède avait essayé d'en parler avec lui mais son frère était entré dans une rage folle avant de se refermer sur lui-même. Depuis Shun, qui respectait son intimité, n'avait plus jamais abordé ce sujet avec lui. Même après la résurrection des chevaliers d'Or. Pourtant aujourd'hui Ikki était en couple et tout ce passait pour le mieux. Un homme avait réussit à briser sa carapace, à gagner sa confiance...

* * *

Sanctuaire de Poséidon – 2 ans plutôt

Ikki du phœnix se tenait face au marina du pilier de l'Atlantique nord. Cet homme incapable de reconnaître ses torts, même si quelque part leurs histoires étaient identiques…

"Le Main Breadwinner est indestructible, personne ne peut accéder à l'urne d'Athéna, tes compagnons sont dispersés aux quatre coins du sanctuaire. Que comptes-tu faire ? Engager le combat avec moi ? le défia-t-il narquoisement.

- Pourquoi combattrais-je un être que je méprise ? répliqua calmement le bronze.

- Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas le niveau. Tu es incapable de me tenir tête !

- Hinhinhin, c'est ce que tu crois, ricana le phœnix.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi caches-tu ce que tu es réellement ? Pourquoi ne montres-tu pas au monde ta véritable nature ?"

Tout en parlant Kanon s'était approché d'Ikki qui avait brusquement blêmi. Il lui tournait autour tel un prédateur affamé, il s'approcha de lui et lui mordilla l'oreille

"Tes petites illusions sont plutôt efficaces c'est vrai…mais contre un maître dans ce domaine, elles sont inutiles. J'espère que nous nous reverrons".

Sur ce le marina tourna les talons et abandonna un phœnix au bord de la combustion, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Ce petit … ! Pourvu qu'il se taise, pitié qu'il ne dise rien ! Pour une fois le japonais s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour son frère.

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Athéna – Maison des Gémeaux

Une silhouette à la chevelure bleue mi-longue se trouvait dans le salon du troisième temple, elle observait attentivement le canapé. Il faudrait penser à le changer, le tissu se déchirait ça et là. La jeune femme étouffa un rire, décidément la vie de couple l'avait changée. Désormais elle était épanouie et acceptée par tous. Elle pouvait surveiller son frère en usant (et parfois abusant) de son statut d'aînée.

En rentrant ce soir-là, Kanon trouva sa moitié absorbée dans la contemplation du mobilier. Il esquissa un sourire et décida de lui changer les idées. Il s'approcha discrètement par derrière, visiblement il n'avait pas été repéré. Il enlaça sa compagne qui sursauta avant de se retourner, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le second gémeau glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un long ballet sensuel. Leurs sens s'enflammèrent, le désir prenait possession de leurs corps. Les deux amoureux voulaient se retrouver. Kanon souleva son amante et se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il l'allongea, leurs lèvres toujours soudées. Il entreprit de la déshabiller, il arracha plus qu'il ne défit les boutons de sa chemise et glissa ses mains sur la poitrine de celle qu'il aimait. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent. La jeune femme caressait le torse de son compagnon. Leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent et s'aimèrent.

Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, Ikki du phœnix remercia silencieusement l'obstination de Kanon, sans lui elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'assumer ce qu'elle est. Grâce à lui elle était une femme comblée. Ikki se blottit dans les bras de Kanon et ferma les yeux, apaisée.

* * *

Tout d'abord, bonne année 2014 à tous !

Oui j'ai osé : Ikki et Kanon en couple hétéro ! Que voulez-vous j'aime innover. N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis. Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs !


End file.
